


Turning Point

by Screwyy



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), The Dream Team - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Betrayl, Blood, Did I do this? hell yea i did, Dramaaaaa, Gen, Violence, definitly wrote this instead of sleeping, didnt think id be writing mc fanfic anytime in my life but here we are, its kindof just self indulgant faction war drama leave me alone, jelousy, normal people like draw fanart or sumthin of Dream and then there's ME, presidential alert: the bois are fighting, some cool group dynamics idk i tried, spoilers for the smp war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26115997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Screwyy/pseuds/Screwyy
Summary: This is just my own written recap of the Dream Team war that I had to get out of my system. Kinda just self indulgant action writing, you've been warned((Hello yes Im an adult and writing minecraft fanfiction at 4 am. I do what I want dammit!))((This was going to have a second and maybe third part of my own continued interpretation but eh. Maybe I'll write it someday, maybe I won't.))
Relationships: No romance just intense friendships in this house
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Turning Point

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The Dream Team (Minecraft Youtube)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+Dream+Team+%28Minecraft+Youtube%29).



The grass cushioned their steps. George climbed the mountain eagerly, ignoring his legs telling him to slow down, doing his best to keep up with Dream’s pace.

Once at the top, he stopped for a moment, the wind almost knocking him off. He rooted his feet into the ground, and firmly stepped up to the ledge, right next to their leader.

Sapnap was behind, still dealing with the bushes and cliffs in the way. He couldn’t help but feel a rush of pride, of affirmation. He’s here. Next to Dream, where he should be, while Sapnap stays behind. The breathtaking view catches his gaze, eyes wandering the landscape.

Dream started to speak, close enough that his voice cut easily through the wind. 

“Look, George. Everything the light touches,” he began, “is our kingdom. A king’s time as a ruler rises and falls with the sun.” 

He paused, a real smile visible beneath the mask. “One day, George. The sun will set. And my time here will rise with you… as the new king.”

Sapnap watched the conversation from behind, long shadows casting near him. 

\---

The king of the empire ordered the wanna-be kingdom to be in ashes, so that’s exactly what he will do.

Sapnap lights yet another torch, taking swings at the leaves and branches, watching them catch on fire. A rush of excitement fills his chest with every crackle, with every glowing spark that danced in the sun. 

If Dream wanted this whole place torched, then so it will be.

Fire begins to spread, always stopping at the walls of the fortress in the middle but mercilessly consuming every bit of life around. Trees began to groan under their weight, and Sapnap had to jump out of the way more than once to avoid being crushed. 

Small structures of explosive canons were already stationed, ready to fire. George’s work. Sapnap huffs at them, and continues his firm and destructive pace through the forests.

\---

It was a long time coming, really.

Fortress walls towered high into the sky, still young compared to the towers of the empire that loomed in the distance. The morning was cold, but windstill, tension ready to burst at any moment.

The group of close friends stood at the gates to their fortress. Will eyed the terrain. It won’t be long until they’re here.

The others nervously glance around, Tommy only a step behind their leader, eyes trained on the horizon as well. Sometimes, he would glance over to Will to check if he saw him, saw his dedication, before going back to scouting.

Eret stood somewhat off, nervous as they are, but determined to keep a straight face.

The threat of the past few days has left them tense, armor never leaving their belongings, swords always sheathed and ready to draw at a moment’s notice. Will watched a small group of armored figures approach, magic dancing over the shiny surfaces. 

They step over fallen trees and dark smudges of ash without a glance around, George and Sapnap’s gazes trained firmly on their leader, never truly leaving him. 

Dream stands at the front, his two closest men guarding him closely. “So what will it be?”

Will raises his eyes to stare at the masked face, voice firm and low. “Independance… or death. We’d rather die than submit to the empire.”

Dream lowers his head ever so slightly, face unreadable. “Then we’ll have no mercy on you.” With a start, his voice turns from a hissed whisper to a shout, stepping forward. “I want white flags on your walls BY TOMORROW, AT DAWN, or you’re DEAD! Is that clear?!”

Will supresses a flinch at the shout, but stands his ground silently. Tommy bites his tongue. Dream pulls back calmly. “Alright then.”

With a confident strut, he begins to walk back, face under the mask now pulled together angrily.

\---

Will rummaged through the chests. Tommy stood behind him nervously, shifting from one leg to another in anticipation. Finally, he pulled up the crystal.

Without a warning, before the sun even set, they’d killed Tubbo. Will only heard the screams from far inside the walls coming from the fields.

He watches the light catch inside the crystal. They don’t have many, but what good are they if they’re not used?

He places the crystal on the ground.

A lightning strike later, one he’s sure Dream and his guards saw, a confused Tubbo stands there, mouth agape and terrified before he rushes to them.

The three of them embrace silently. 

They’d be doing a lot more resurrections soon.

\---

They knew the plan. It was obvious, but without a doubt effective.

Attacks on Tubbo heading outside for resources lasted. Occasionally, another fire would erupt within the recovering ecosystem. Crystal after crystal, lightning strike after lightning strike, and a sleepless and tense night later, dawn rose.

And so it began.

Tired and tense, they advanced into the once familiar pathways of the empire. Will lead on as Tommy, Fundy and Eret followed, determined to get one of their men out of enemy territory.

They didn’t hear the dull, trained footsteps on the soft grass before the ambush broke over them. Still, with them here, they couldn’t be on Tubbo’s tail simultaniously.

Swords clash as they’re attacked from two sides, furiously trying to stay together. Potions splash onto the grass, splattering the group. Iron and diamond clashes against dark, menacing netherite, flowing with magic.

An arrow rains from the sky, striking the ground right next to his ankle, almost making him miss a block. Dream. So he’s here.

One of them screams. Will only knows it’s one of theirs as he shouts at them to retreat. Too much of that acid liquid. Tubbo is safe, and as much as they need to fight, they also need to make sure he’s safe.

The smaller group stops the chase after they cross the border, watching them retreat back into their fortress. 

\---

Once more, armed to the teeth, they head up the same slope they’d just run down. But there’s five of them, and three of them. There has to be some way to win. And even if they’d lose, it would be with honor.

They would meet in front of the embassy at dusk to fight, army against army. All of L’manberg against all of the SMP empire.

Will stomped over the paths. At least it would be as fair of a fight as they could get.

Insects were beginning to chirp, night softly embracing the landscape. There. Silhouettes against the dark sky, looking down at the group of independant.

There was no warning. Only the armored figues staring them down and aiming their bows into the darkness before everything flashed white.

A trap.

Explosives roar through the air, tearing apart the ground beneath their feet as they scramble for safety. He shouts to retreat to a nearby cover. Arrows rain down into the devastation, chasing them all the way to their temporary safety.

\---

Sapnap grit his teeth. “George, stop aiming at him, I’m already doing that!”

“I would if you wouldn’t be missing all your shots!”

Dream cuts off their bickering. “Focus.”

They continue in silence for a moment. Until Sapnap shoves George ever so slightly, making his arrow fly way off. “What was THAT, George? You sure you know what aiming is?”

“Shut up! If you push me again I’m tossing you off this tower!”

“You’re tossing ME off this tower? I’d like to see that!”

Dream speaks up again, annoyed. “If you can’t get-”

Geroge cuts him off. “Oh yeah?! I can show you if you want, then!” His hand goes to grap Sapnap before Dream’s shout stops them.

“ENOUGH!”

They both freeze, staring at him.

“If you’re going to fight like children, this is pointless. We’ll retreat until you two can focus again.”

The two don’t look at eachother as they head back, abandoning their post to draw deeper into their familiar territory.

\---

Tommy blinks against the sun, making sure what he’s seeing is real. “They’re retreating.”

Will looks up, as surprised as he is, joining him by the small window to check himself. They are. 

Tommy clutches his bow. “This is our chance.”

Will nods to him. “I trust you can do this.”

Tommy looks at him with a bit of surprise before nodding firmly. Eret stops leaning on one of the walls. “Are you sure you should leave the kid in charge?”

Will turns to him. “He knows what he’s doing with this. Look at him.” He goes on, softer. “Your time will come, too, Eret. All of our times will.”

Eret looks away, quiet.   


With that, they run outside to take in a high tower of their own.

\---

Arrows fly by their ears. Dream hisses in annoyance as one passes his skull just barely before he ducks back into cover. 

George lets out a frustrated yell. “This is pointless! We can’t even reach them from here!”

Dream grits his teeth below the mask, the defeat sitting bitter on his tongue. No way around it, though.

“We’ll have to retreat for real.”

His two guards watch him head deeper into the tower. They glance at eachother, but neither of them questions him.

He goes on, now smiling faintly. “Don’t worry. This just means something else will come to play. Let’s get a little rest.”

\---

Eret watches the empire army retreat, squinting against the sun. Another sleepless night wasn’t doing them well.

“We should regroup back at L’manberg.”

Tommy blazes up. “What? Why? We’re pushing them back!”

“Exactly. We won. Besides,” he forces a smile, trying to look sympathetic, “we need some sleep.”

Will lowers his bow. “He’s right. We made our point. We won this battle. Let’s just head back.”

They lower their weapons, stashing them away as they make their way down.

The line to the border is more defined, now that theirs is mostly ash and wasteland. Eret leads them over, and Will lets him.

Eret speaks up once they near the fortress. “I have something for everyone. Some resources I stashed away before all this began. Might need them.”

Tommy raised his head. “Really?”

“Yeah. Follow me, you might want to check this out.”

The others exchange glances, still high on the feeling of victory from their recent fight, too tired to see the forced smile and hear the hint of bitterness in Eret’s voice.

\---

The corridor was dark and murky. Swords sheathed away and eyes trained forward, they followed him into the darkness, sure that there must be a light at the end.

The room they step into is indeed lit. Eret closes the door, muttering something about safety. 

He takes the only torch off the walls, stepping backwards to stand against a wall.

Will manages to smile. “I told you your time would come. We all have our moments of glory. What did you prepare?”

Eret looks at the tired warriors watching him with anticipation. He stretches a hand into the darkness, feeling along the wall until he finds it. They never saw his ability. They only see their friendships, and heaven knows he knows they’re important. But they can’t win if they just can’t listen to might. He hesitates for a brisk moment. 

This will change everything.

A small, lop-sided smile enters his face, looking ghostly under the illumination of the torch.

He pulls down the lever, stone mechanisms humming to work. “It was never meant to be.”

Dropping the torch and turning to run through the hallway right behind him, splatters of acid cover the troops, searing through their armor and filling the room with screams and the scent of burnt flesh. 

Out of the blinding light comes Dream, closely accompanied by his two shadows.

They charge, the wounded, tired, confused and blinded warriors easy targets for them. This is it. They would kill all of them, and leave nothing behind.

The last sword pierces the last dead body as they all regroup. It’s quiet. Blood drips from their weapons and armor, pearling off slowly.

They turn to walk outside, finding Eret sitting in the grass. He stands up quickly as they approach.

Dream look at him. “You have some cleaning up to do, no?”

Eret puffs out his chest, standing firmly. “First your part of the deal. Then everything else.”

Dream thinks for a moment, glancing back to the bloodied, quiet room. “You know what? Why not. Let’s go.”

George lags just a moment behind, eyes glaring daggers into Eret’s back that he doesn’t notice. 

\---

The darkness is quiet. Quiet, save for one draw of shallow breath.

With a quiet clink, a bright white crystal rolls out of Will’s palm, coming to rest on the rough stone below. He groans with pain, closing his eyes before lightning strikes down.

\---

Dream stops dead in his tracks.

Slowly, slowly, he turns around to where the sound came from. Eret stands, still uncrowned, impatient but just as surprised as he is.

George and Sapnap wordlessly draw their weapons, eyes going to Dream. Dream grits his teeth, and they make their way back over the border.

The gates to the fortress still stand open, and four determined figures greet them, barely armed or covered in armor with holes and loose parts. They barely have anything left, and still they stubbornly stare him down, standing their ground as if nothing changed.

Dream smiles, the mask pushed up just a little to show it. He smiles, but there’s definitly an impatience there, an annoyance. 

“You have nothing. Surrender.”

Tommy stepped forward, faster than Will could be. “NEVER!”

Will grabbed him by the wrist, pulling him back before speaking as well. “No.”

Dream reached into one of his bags, and a bundle of red sticks of explosives drops to the ground. He takes out a torch for them all to see.

Tommy stares at him, agitation clear in his voice. “Is this a joke? That’s it? That’s your threat?”

Dream doesn’t respond, just wordlessly drops the torch to the ground and turns around to get his distance.

Eret looks away.

As the others get their distance as well, suddenly the ground erupts underneath them once more.

Reminded of the first trap they walked into, running for their lives Will dives into the water. He stops, seeing Tommy and Fundy still near the explosives, and gets out to grab them.

With a yell, he manages to pull them into the water, his back pained from a forcewave that hit him while they ran.

Sitting in the water, tired, wounded, betrayed and cold, they watch the land around them tear to bits.

\---

Will finally stood up.

The others in the bunker look at him. They know what comes now.

“I’m going to meet with Dream. We’ll have to negotiate our terms of surrender.”

Tommy’s hands twitched. “Can’t we-”

“We’re out of crystals, Tommy. I know you want to fight, but now is not the time.” He sighs. “Most of all, I need to make sure you’re all here, and safe, and that we’re together. Okay?”

Tommy lowers his head.

Will walks over to him and sits down across from him. He goes on. “So I need to ask something of you, Tommy.”

“What is it?”

“If you’re going to go with me, I’m going to need you to hold your tongue.”

“But-”

“No.” Will places his hands on his shoulders, looking him dead in the eye with blood still staining half of his face. “No threats, no challenges, no rushed decisions. Or you stay here.”

“...I’m going.”

Will nods. They make their way outside and across the border in silence.

\---

Without being given the proper time, Will still half-limps over to the empire. He knew that was intentional, and Dream had showed them more than once that he got unpleasant when impatient.

Tommy still steams on the inside, anger blazing beneath the surface. He walks with his shoulders hunched over, gaze low, teeth clenched.

Will keeps an eye on him, but Tommy keeps quiet.

Will stops them when they reach the wood broadwalk, standing face to face with the all-familiar mask. 

Shortly before they could begin, they spot another familiar face. Eret, armed with armor holding the symbol of the SMP empire.

That was the snapping point.

“You… you bastard! We TRUSTED YOU!”

Will holds back Tommy, grabbing him under the arms before he can try to fist-fight an armed warrior all by himself.

Tommy keeps kicking and shouting. “YOU IDIOT! WE COULD’VE WON! You… TRAITOR!”

“Tommy, calm down. You have to calm down!”

“And you… you stupid… masked psychopath! You think you have something on us, huh? You think you have something on ME?!”

“TOMMY! Calm down!”

“NO!” He manages to tear himself free for a moment, level-headed with Dream watching them calmly. “I’ll fight you! I’ll- I’ll duel you. And if I win, we get our independance! I won’t let you win like a COWARD!”

Dream looks up, just slightly.

“If you win, you’re still a part of SMP. But, I will grant you your independance.”

Tommy and Will both calm, staring at him in shock.

Dream takes a step forward. “If I win, L’manberg falls. And,” he pauses for emphasis, “you give me one of your discs.”

One of the discs. One of the twelve existing discs in this world, retrieved from harrowing dungeons, massive fortresses and forgotten kingdoms. More valuable than even the crystals, one would argue.

They’d been collecting and protecting them for years, spending resources and time and blood and sweat. It was what they fought for, before all this began. How stupid that seems now. The disc fights for honor and glory, and now all they have to fight for is their lives.

Tommy finds his voice again, determined. “Deal.”

Dream nods. “Then we fight tomorrow by dawn.”

\---

Tommy sits in the grass, watching the remaining parts of the fortress that still stand.

Will approaches him, and silently sits down next to him. The weight of what’s to come rests heavy.

“Will?"

“Yes?”

“What do I do? Do I shoot him? Do I call it off and just accept that I’m a coward?”

Will closes his eyes for a moment, taking in the everlasting scent of ash that hung over them as a dark reminder. “Tommy, I want you to do whatever your heart says you should do.”

“Really?” Tommy gives a half-hearted laugh. “I thought you’d say I should aim for the sky.”

Will opens his eyes. “This is your duel, Tommy.” He looks over to him. “It’s your choice. Make the right one. That’s all I ask. Even if it isn’t what I would do.”

Tommy looks down at his hands. “He destroyed everything. I’ve made my choice.”

Will doesn’t respond.

Together, they watch the sun set in silence.

\---

As the sun peeks over the horizon, Tommy steps over the wooden broadwalk. George approaches him, eyes suspicious, but he hands him the bow and the arrows.

Tommy takes them, checking the string’s drawback. 

Dream takes his own bow, and they stand face to face.

Will makes his way to stand to the side, taking a deep breath as they turn around. 

“One, two…”

The two begin to step away from eachother, a strict step with every number.

“...five, six, seven…”

Will ignores his beating heart, hand raised high. He watches Tommy move away, bow in hand and ready to shoot.

“...eight, nine...”

A split second of hesitance, and he moves his hand down and steps back.

“Ten paces! Fire!”

Two arrows fly, narrowly whizzing past their targets. Tommy dives into the water as Dream dips for cover, setting in the second arrow. Both their seconds miss again, lodging themselves dangerously close to their targets.

Tommy takes his third arrow, aims-

And stumbles back with an arrow firmly in his chest.

He hears Will cry out for him through a blurry filter. He must have caught him, because Tommy remembers falling, but not hitting the ground.

George and Sapnap celebrate loudly, cheering on their leader. Dream puts away his weapon, stashing the arrows away for later. He stands and watches from beyond his mask.

Eret stands silently and tensely, unable to look Will in the face.

Tommy coughs in Will’s arms, limp and barely writhing about. He draws another breath, carefully, writhing to force Will to put him down.

“Tommy, just let me carry you! You can’t just-”

Tommy goes down to the ground, sinking to his knees, blood staining the wood below. It leaks out of him like out of a pipeline, but somehow, through sheer force of will, he stems himself upwards on his hands and knees. His eyes look up to stare at Dream through the blur.

“I’ll give you both my discs. Just… give us our independance.” He wheezes, trembeling. “Please.”

Will kneels beside him, trying to help him up. “Tommy…”

Dream stares down at him before he raises his head to look at Will.

“Well? Are you going to get them or are you waiting for me to change my mind?”

Will’s eyes widened, forced to abandon Tommy as he turns to get the discs.

Tommy coughs again, more blood splattering on the ground as he sinks to lay down. Fundy and Tubbo move over to him to kneel down as well. Through their murmured affirmations and praises, Tommy slowly slips out of reality.

Will returns running with the discs, only to find that Tommy is already unmoving. With a pain in his heart, he walks over to Dream.

Even without the discs, at least they can gather more crystals, later. He takes a deep breath before handing them over, and Dream takes them silently.

Will turns back around sharply, silently thanking Tommy for what he did. 

The declaration is written and signed, and by the time Dream signs it, Tommy is with them again.

Will embraces him more often at first, haunted by the thought that he could have lost him forever if they lost their land and all ways to get more crystals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey go watch this animatic if you haven't already it's really cool and 90% of my inspiration is from it: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NvgYhf2LnVI

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to click "Kudos" if you liked it!
> 
> Comments and feedback of all kinds is very appreciated!!


End file.
